Forever
by PedroiasGirl
Summary: Shameless Lily/James smut. Cute and fluffy. Enjoy :


**Hey, y'all. This is pure shameless smut. Hope you like it :)**

"Oh God James," Lily said as he sucked on the pulse point behind her ear. Her back arched up off of the bed and into his chest without her consent. He used his hips to push her back down and placed feather light teasing kisses below her ear, across her jaw, and to the side of her lips. She reached up to run her hands through his ridiculous black hair and pulled his mouth to hers. He smiled into her lips, loving how impatient his girl was. "You have no idea what you do to me Potter," she said as his thumbs rubbed circles on her hips underneath her tank top.

"I was bound to pick up a thing or two all these years," he said with a smirk and he moved his hand closer to the top of her already soaking panties.

"Of wh-what? Stalking m-me?" She said but her teasing tone was somewhat

ruined by the stuttering and breathlessness.

"I prefer to call it relentless dedication," he said savoring her scent as he buried his head in her neck. She tried to laugh but it turned into a moan as his fingers played with the elastic of her underwear. Lily reveled in the attention James gave her, she while may have found it annoying at first… and second, it got cute eventually. When his head deflated a little bit and realized that there was more to life then Quidditch and pranks, Lily saw who he was.

_It was the beginning seventh year and Lily was sharing the Heads Common Room with the most unexpected head boy EVER. She was on the couch reading a book when she saw James literally sprinting out of the common room, "Potter!" she called but he just waved and ran out of the room. So what did she do? She followed him. She knew that it was a full moon and poor Remus was out there. Lily had figured it out in her third year but has not told a soul, especially Remus himself, that she knew. He was a great person and she would stand by him, werewolf or not._

_What she had yet to figure out was where Potter, Black, and Peter (she really had no issue with him and preferred to call him by his first name) went to when their friend was out in the forest. Lily ran down the corridors after Potter, staying far enough behind that he wouldn't know she was following him. He was fast but her legs were long and she could keep up. When they got to the entrance hall she saw him meeting up with Black and Peter and they all sprinted out the front door. Lily had no idea WHY they were going out there but her voice was lost in the slam of the door as it shut behind them. She ran to the door but could not open it so she ran to the window. Surely they had to know that it was not safe to go out there but what she saw changed her opinion of all three of them completely._

_When she looked out the window, she saw three boys turn into three animals able to be with their friend when everyone else would run as far away as possible. _

"James," she said breathlessly.

"Mhmm," he said not altogether paying attention.

"Make love to me," she said. James heard that. He pulled away from her and looked her square in the eyes. She smiled back sweetly at him and he pushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Lily, You don't have t-" he started to say but she cut him off with a chaste kiss.

"I love you," she said. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I know," he said and he did. He always knew that she loved him; deep down inside her there was something about him that always made her look twice even if it was so she could throw something at him.

"_James Potter, I am going to kill you!" she said after he accidently spilled some of his pumpkin juice on her transfiguration homework, homework that had taken her FOREVER._

"_I'm sorry Lily," he said and he meant it._

"_No you're not," she said and that's when he had had enough._

"_Yeah okay Lily, I purposely threw my drink all over your essay," he said sarcastically. She turned to him and threw a hand on her hip. James almost forgot he was mad when he saw her; she looked unbelievable when she was pissed._

"_I know that you did," she said. "You're just trying to get a rise out of me."_

_James threw his hands up in exasperation. "Christ Lily! Why on earth would I do that?! Why in Merlin's name would I try and ruin something I knew took you forever?"_

_Her jaw dropped, "How would you know it took me forever?"_

"_Oh, I don't know, maybe because you SUCK at Transfiguration," James said._

"_How dare you! You don't know anything about me Potter," Lily said in a deadly soft tone which James visibly laughed at._

"_Don't know you!? Lily, I know just about EVERYTHING about you. You suck at transfiguration, you have one of the worst tempers I have ever seen, you learn more when you tutor all the eight million first and second years you teach, your eyes turn a dark green when your angry, you only blush when I get you all riled up, you put up this tough girl front but Lily, I see through it! You cry Lily just like everyone else and with your blotchy cheeks and bloodshot eyes you are the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen-" the rest of his speech was cut off because Lily had thrown himself into his arms and kissed him full on the mouth._

"_I love you Lily," he said._

"_I love you too," she answered through tears._

James kissed her deep and slow, "Are you sure?"

"After a kiss like that how could I say no," she said and pulled him closer. He smiled against her lips and was more then surprised when she somehow managed to get on top of him. Before kissing him again, which was clearly what he was after, she pulled her tank top up and over her body and then James realized there was nothing underneath.

"You're beautiful," was all he could say. She smiled and used her head to move his chin so she could kiss down his jaw and all over his neck. His hands were gripping her hips for all he was worth and she sat back against him and gently rocked her hips.

"Ugh, Lils," James bit out and she giggled against his neck. James shivered at the feeling of her lips vibrating with her laughter. "You're killing me baby."

"Well," she said coming up to give him a chaste kiss, "You seem to know all my weak spots so let me find out. I want to know what turns you on James." James shivered and bit back a moan as she started moving her mouth lower, kissing now down his chest. She got to the point where his wifebeater lay and she danced her fingers down his sides and tugged on the bottom. James didn't really have any coherent thoughts at the moment but knew what she was after and sat up a little to help her get the shirt off. She captured his lips again really quick before going back to where she left off. James had never been happier to be the only two people living in the Head's rooms. He knew he wasn't going to be quiet and he hoped he would make Lily just as loud.

Lily's red hair tickled his chest as her lips made her way to his belly button. In another unexpected turn, she had his jeans unbuttoned and off before he had time to react leaving him in only his red and gold boxers.

"Gryffindor through and through aren't we?" she said with a smile. She and James had never actually done more than heavy snogging and minor touching, this was breaking new ground for the soon to be legendary couple. James tried to respond but had to put his fist in his mouth when Lily hooked a finger on each side of his boxers. Again, with surprising ease for a virgin, Lily got his boxers out and she saw all of James for the first time.

"Lily," James started and she looked up at him through her heavily lidded eyes. James seriously almost lost it then and there. He took a deep breath, "You don't have to."

"I know," she said licking her lips and before he could respond she lowered her mouth to his cock and dragged her tongue slowly over the tip. James' eyes rolled back and he realized that there was a heaven on earth. His hands fisted in the bed sheets as Lily took her hand and stroked it back and forth, back and forth.

"Lilyyy," he groaned and she smirked before taking him all the way into her mouth. It took maximum self control for James to keep himself together. Lily… Lily Evans was… oh god. He felt himself hit the back of her throat and she dragged her wet mouth all the way down his length and his hips bucked against his will when she sucked on him again. There was literally no better way to die then death by Lily's mouth, he decided. He was going to lose it soon and he wanted it to be inside of her.

He reached down to place a hand on her face and she turned to look up at him with a devilish glint in her eyes. "Baby, if you don't stop that I'm not going to be able to make love to you," he said using the most polite way to say it as possible. She smiled sweetly and this time kissed her way UP his body. Lily kissed him hard and he flipped them over. He reached down and pulled her shorts and panties down her legs and onto the floor without his lips leaving any part of her body for any reason.

He looked down at his girl in all her naked glory and savored the bright red blush that immediately graced her cheeks. His words echoed that which he spoke earlier and it was even truer now, "You're beautiful." With that he kissed her full on the mouth and reveled in the feel of her whole body was skin to skin contact with his own.

Decided it was her turn for some loving, he danced his fingers down her shoulder, over the swell of her breast, across her stomach, and finally went to the spot she wanted him most. He knew she was a virgin and he needed to make sure she was a little bit stretched so he didn't hurt her too much. He slid one long, Quidditch calloused finger over the slit that was dripping for him before plunging it into her. She moaned his name at the contact and squeezed his shoulders for dear life. He put another finger in her wet heat and rubbed the nerves that he knew would make her scream… and she did.

"Jamesssssssssss." He smiled and drowned her cries with his mouth. With a third finger he pumped in and out of her and had a talk with himself demanding he calm down and wait two seconds.

"I can't wait much longer Lils," he said biting the inside of his mouth. She was SO good to him that it was becoming impossible for him to be good to her.

"Then don't," she said in a breathy voice that made James' toes curl. He pulled his hands up and positioned himself at her entrance.

"You trust me?" he asked and she nodded. "This is going to hurt," she nodded again. "I love you," he said yet again and pushed himself into her, breaking her innocence. She cried out a little bit and bit into his shoulder. He buried his head in her hair and muttered how sorry he was and to tell him to stop but she didn't. She just kept her mouth on his shoulder until she was ready. With a wiggle of her hips and a quick kiss she lay back down and looked up into the hazel eyes that had come to mean so much to her. He pulled out a little bit and thrust back into her. Everything was slow, he wanted to savor every single minute of being inside her, being one with the one person he loved more than the air that kept him breathing.

"Oh gods James," she said and bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts. "Harder James," she said and he smiled. That's the Lily everyone knows and loves, go big or go home. He complied to her every wish, every barely whispered harder or faster, he made her eyes roll back and hey back come clean off the bed. He gave ample attention to each breast sucking and nipping at them until she couldn't stand it. It was determined that he was going to make her cum so hard she wouldn't even know her own name.

"Cum for me Lily," he said and she screamed out his name and dug her fingernails into his back. "Come on baby, I got you," he said and then he felt her walls clench around him.

"James… James… I'm gonna, oh god-" she said and closed her eyes.

"Look at me Lily," he said and she did. Emerald eyes stared into hazel green ones and both of them fell over the edge into bliss together. They came together screaming each others names for all they were worth.

They rode out their high together and just felt until they could both breathe again. James recovered first and stayed inside her and looked down at Lily. She was slick with sweat and had her eyes closed. Her chest was heaving and her lips were red and swollen. She had never in her entire life looked more beautiful then she did at that moment. When her eyes opened he leaned down and kissed her for all she was worth.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried that he had hurt her.

"You are a god," she said and he smirked.

"I love you," he said and she smiled. Neither would get tired of hearing it.

"I love you too," she said and he pulled out of her only to pull her onto his chest. Lily traced circles on his stomach and thanked god for each and every breath he took. James' eyes were cast down looking at Lily thinking hard.

"Hey Lils," he whispered. She propped her head up on her chin and looked at him.

"Yeah," she said.

"Wanna know what turns me on?" he asked with a smile.

"What?" She teased.

"Forever," was all he said.

"Forever?" she asked, confused.

"Marry me," he said. Lily's mouth went slack with shock. "Baby, I love you more then life itself, I could never ever feel for someone the way I do for you. I know you deserve a proper and perfect proposal but I have to know. Will you love me? Be with me forever?"

Lily smiled and thought about everything they had been through together and everything they knew they had to go through soon. She thought about life with James and couldn't even fathom a life without him. That was the first time the word came so easy.

"Yes," she said and he smiled that blinding, heartbreaking smile and swooped down to kiss her. It was a kiss you could feel to the tips of your toes.

"You ready?" he asked after a while.

"For what?" she asked with a smile and another kiss.

"You're turn," he said and she giggled as she was turned over and loved with heart, body, and soul.

**Ending Note: Well, I liked it. Haha, tell me what you think!**


End file.
